Portable data capture devices for capturing data from data bearing elements are known. Data bearing elements can be, for example, barcodes, MICR print, radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tags, etc.
Barcodes are a common type of data bearing element. They are often printed on labels and affixed to packages to indicate information about the packages in shipping applications. A barcode is an optical machine-readable representation of data relating to an object to which it is attached or on which it resides. Older barcode types are linear or one-dimensional, representing data by varying the widths and spacings of parallel lines. Later-developed barcodes are typically two-dimensional, representing data via rectangles, dots, hexagons, and other geometric patterns. Barcodes can include indicia to assist with delineation of the data elements in the barcodes.
Data capture devices for barcodes are referred to commonly as barcode scanners, in some scenarios are portable and may be handheld. Such barcode scanners include optical scanning componentry to optically read the data contained in the barcode. The optical scanning componentry can include, for example, a laser emitter, a collimator, a light condensing lens, and a linear light receiver. Scanning light beams emitted from the laser emitter are projected onto a barcode through the collimator. The reflected image of the light beams are focused onto the linear light receiver through the light condensing lens and converted into digital data by some type of signal processor. The digital data is then processed to decode data contained by the barcode.
For package processing applications, such as the sorting of packages in a shipping facility/hub, the data captured by barcode scanners may be transmitted to a separate computer having a display. A routing selection can then be presented on the display. The routing selection can be associated with packing order on a vehicle, selection of a conveyor belt at the facility, placement on a certain vehicle for delivery, etc. This solution is associated with a relatively high human error rate when an operator is reading the information on the display and acting on it.
In an alternative approach, the computing device may print a separate routing label to be affixed to a package, the label providing a visual indication of the routing selection for the package. These routing labels can be costly. Further, where a routing selection is determined for a package multiple times during delivery, further routing labels are generated and affixed to the package multiple times and an earlier routing label may be acted on if not properly covered by a subsequent routing label, leading to package routing errors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new portable data capture device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.